Luke Blade's Daughter
by Reneesella
Summary: Who helped Luke Blade out of prison? The only clues he know is that she is a girl, a magician prodigy and that she helped him out of prison. Could she be his daughter or his crazed fan? Find out what happens to them. Will they be captured? Or live quietly
1. Chapter 1Who's Breaking Me Out?

**Who's Breaking Me Out?**

**Luke (P.O.V.)**

Another crappy day at my cell, I'm alone and the door has a positive charge of electricity so if I try to break out… I get electrocuted. Everyone in prison is terrified and staying away from me. Good at least they know I'm strong and have the ability to do magic in a good way or make it their worst nightmare. I don't have any visits except a strange hooded figure giving me clothes, food, and a piece of paper saying: _"Going to get you out soon… Then we can get our revenge. Love you… xoxoxo."_ Who on earth is getting me out of here? Is it my manager? Crimson my best friend? My ex-wife? Man so many questions yet my head is aching.

"Good evening. I'm here to see Luke Blade. I got him a lawyer for his bail out here." A girl's voice it's like she is a teenager. It sounded sweet, and like I'm her dad.

"Well can you come back later? Perhaps at 6 a.m. 'cause no one is allowed to visit anyone now. And it's late… you shouldn't be here. Where are your parents?"

"Listen to me I need to see Luke Blade! I'm sorry where are my manners. I'm Shadow Elixir a new teen magician. I won Teen Magician of the Year and The First Teen Girl to be a magician. I perform at the Luxor and at The Aladdin… Shadow Secrecy."

"Oh yeah! My kids love you! You're the magician prodigy that got discovered through YouTube. Can you show me trick please?" As I listened to the conversation that name sounded familiar. I can see through the small window. She was about 5'5, thin, long straight hazel brown hair but I can see her face. But her smile was sinister but looked as if she would like she was happy.

"Sure, why not? Close your eyes and breathe in and out and when I reach 1 you will fall in a deep sleep. Understand?"

"Yes. I'm so excited!" Pathetic I know what she is doing and I swear her personality is exactly like me.

"Are you alone? No one else is here… and I see there are no security cameras here?"

"I don't trust those I can detect any problem here on my own. Why?"

"Nothing… and I should say you are an excellent volunteer." She said with a twinge of hate. "Ok 3 you about to get sleepy… 2 eyes are slowly going to the dream state… and 1 sleep! Completely relax yourself." She was going around examining him like a hawk. Then she got his gun and put it in his hands and she was wearing gloves. Smart girl

"Now listen to me and only to my voice… you are to shoot yourself when I say "shoot" ok?" He just nodded as if this is just a joke. Sucker she is going to kill you and get me out of here.

She went down the hall away from him so that the gun powder won't get into her or her clothes.

"3… 2… 1… Shoot!" Then he shot himself and it was a head shot. I didn't even know she was in front of my cell. She disarms the electric knob and entered the code to open my cell. She threw the bag to me. There were new clothes, accessories, and hair dye.

"Hurry up… I'll watch the entrance, read the note inside the bag and follow instructions. A black SUV is waiting for you but only for 10-20 minutes. If aren't there steal a car or whatever and meet me at the hotel. Good luck."

"Who are you? How do you know I'm here in prison? Are you some crazed fan of mine?" Before I knew it she vanished. I quickly did as she said and found a note saying we'll meet at Park Central Hotel 870 Seventh Avenue. There will be a black SUV waiting for me outside taking me there. Whoever she is planned this really well. I changed quickly and had no time to do the dye so I wear the jacket good thing there's a hood to cover my face. The SUV was waiting for me and I got in before the cops came in to investigate.

"Welcome Mr. Blade we're taking you to the hotel and then our boss will explain."

"Your boss is a teenage girl, who is a magician prodigy and probably doesn't want to get involved with me. I work alone, I like being on my own." I said furiously. Being alone means no one to bother me and I won't have to worry about anyone.

"Oh really … you were in prison for a year didn't think of a plan then? Please you can escape anytime you want… what happened guards didn't let you do magic? Forgive me but it is true right you can show them tricks but can't hypnotize them?"

"How'd you know that? Am I being punk'd right now?" Being defensive, now I want answers better yet my lawyer.

"Relax Mr. Blade. We're here and then you can ask all your questions to our boss. Sorry but I have to do this to you." He punched me in the gut and I fell unconscious.

**(Shadow P.O.V.)**

I hope they got out in time. I'll kill Theodore if they get caught or if someone sees dad. He better follow the instructions if they are to get the Park Central Hotel in one piece. I was playing the witness who discovered the guard I killed. Only they didn't know I killed some CSI agents after my live show. They were: NYPD officer, Detective Thacker and Josephine (Jo) Danville. I saw Detective Mac Taylor coming to me.

"The famous Shadow Elixir helping the CSI? That's a first so what did find?" I smiled shyly like an innocent girl and twirled my hair.

"I was just visiting Luke Blade heard he was a great magician till he killed some innocent victims. He was the one who inspired me to become a magician. But then I saw a depressed guard on the job and… and… he shot himself on the head! It was awful!" I cried loudly but had a small smile on my face but they were clueless to even to notice.

"There…there Stella get some water and take her to her hotel."

"No need my uncle's here! See… I need to go don't want him to wait any longer. Bye detective." As I walked George opened the door for me and then we drove to the hotel.

"George… did dad get to the hotel safely? You know what the consequences are if you don't?"

"Don't worry Shadow he got there safely we even knock him unconscious and put him in a bag so we can get in with no problem. And we made sure no one was looking." With relief, I relaxed knowing that my dad is ok. Too bad mom had to miss his arrival. She never seen it coming when she hid this secret from me and she put me in the orphanage at 5 yrs. old because I was doing magic. But when I came back she knew what was coming and it was her fault anyways. Sigh… we were at the hotel already and now I'm screwed how am I suppose to convince him I'm his daughter. This will be a happy, confusing night and I'm sooo exhausted!

(**A/N: So… I came up with this story after reading "Luke Blade's Revenge" which is an awesome story by the way! This is Shadow Blade who hid that last name with Elixir so that no one can know she is Luke Blade's daughter. They are a like in many ways and I always thought of this because honestly when I watched Criss Angel being Luke Blade in CSI: NY he was awesome and a great actor. And they should make another one with a daughter he never knew which is this one. I don't own Criss Angel, CSI: NY/ and characters, and Luke Blade. This is my own version with some new twists. If you want more please… please… review! The more reviews the more chapters there is going to be in this story! Thanks… xoxoxo Reneesella)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Explaining I'm you daughter is harder than I thought

**(Shadow P.O.V.)**

I arrived at the hotel, but there were fans blocking my way. So I signed some autographs, took some pictures and even showed a few tricks. I looked at the penthouse window finding Luke Blade smiling at me proudly then disappeared to the room so that no one can see him.

"All of you people thanks for your love and support! I love you all! I'm going back to Las Vegas tomorrow for my show and hopefully you all can come! Criss Angel is my guest star along with Lance Burton who will be in my show!" Then I went inside saying hi to the manager who is my new best friend. I went to the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse suite. I opened the door and walked in. Then out of nowhere Luke shoved me against the wall and was holding me in a choking position.

"Who are you? What do you want from me? Why did you break me out? Don't you know I'm a dangerous criminal who can just be your friend for now and your killer the next?" I smiled and hit his arm releasing the tension it caused for my neck.

"How can you do this to your own daughter?" I looked at my bodyguard. "Soundproof the room I need to explain to my dad that I'm really his daughter and not kidding." He nodded at me and did what I said.

"Listen dad… do you still know mom? And how you divorced but didn't know she is pregnant with me." He nodded surprisingly.

"Yeah, she was 5 months when we divorced and she never told me? Are you sure you're my daughter? Not just a crazed fan that pretends?" I knelt next to him and turned his face to face mine.

"Look at my eyes? It should look familiar because it is similar to yours. And my face looks like moms." He looked at me and was shocked.

"Where's Crystal? I need you to explain what happened after your mom and I divorced?" I helped him up and lead him to the couch and I sat at the chair across from him.

"It's a long story but… moms dead and so are my siblings. And I killed them."

"Excuse me? Did I hear you say you killed them? Why?"

"Mom sent me to the orphanage when I was five. It was around the summer but before she did I found out you were my dad through her secret boxes in the attics. So I read them finding that you two were childhood sweethearts and that you two would never break up and all." He nodded and crossed his arms waiting for to explain more.

"I found different documents but it was her diary that explains everything and what she was hiding from me. It says she couldn't take your dangerous magic, that you were insane and couldn't take your plans about revenge from your past. When she found out I read the diary she was never the same. She began ignoring me, drinking and made a decision to give me away. Then when I was 7 a married couple adopted me. My step-dad knows magic and began teaching me and together we made an account on You Tube showing my magic skills. Then when I was 14 they died in a car crash so I made a decision to visit mom and never knew I had two twin siblings. They were shocked to see me and almost called the police but I took care of it leaving no trace of evidence I killed them. I played as a witness and I went here to New York some people recognize me and a talent agent represent me and viola I'm here doing magic. Then I found out you were in jail when I asked about you."

"I'm still skeptic about this and I don't believe what I'm hearing. Can we do a test or something to prove this is true? Who knows maybe I'm not your real dad. And don't waste your valuable future with me. If you're stuck with me you'll end up in juvenile prison and you will lose fans." He said now being all fatherly and mature.

"Oh… you mean like you did? You don't me and you don't know how many times I used disguises to fool people. I've been around and no one knows my true identity for years. How about you? They know what you did, they are scared of you and you are nothing right now. You need my help and you know it. But if you don't really want it… then I can make a phone call to Detective Mac Taylor and you will be in jail just like that." I snapped my fingers and smiled sneeringly saw the shock in his face and I knew he doesn't want to go to jail ever again as long as he lives. And he gave me a sly smile.

"You know Shadow I like you and I like the risks you're taking. So what's the plan? Who am I posing as? Where are we going?" He was suddenly excited and wanting to start out fresh.

"We'll have to change your look first of all. No one can know you are Luke Blade. Second you will pose as my long lost uncle Magic Mystify you don't have a problem with that do you?"

"How about Lucas the Illusionist instead. And you said Criss Angel and Lance Burton will be there?" I nodded with a smile.

"One problem though… I look exactly like Criss Angel! We can be mistaken for twins and I don't want any news about this!"

"Relax dad… Criss won't know and we'll make sure your look won't look like his. Besides with some make-up, new clothes and accessories and new luxury no one can compare you to him. I'll make sure you're the new number one magician in Las Vegas and everyone would come to see your show every time they visit." I put a mocking, sly smile and so did he.

I saw a paparazzi through the window listening to our conversation. I immediately went to the window and grabbed him. Dad got a chair and my bodyguard got some rope and tied him up.

"So how much did you hear? You know I hate eavesdroppers especially if they are paparazzi listening to what they should not be hearing." I looked from him to my other body guards. "Make sure no one hears this and if they did grab them and do what you need to do to shut them up. And mean anything means necessary to keep them quiet ok?" They nodded and left knocking on every door and go through every building.

"Please don't hurt me? I'll tell them I didn't see anything and that I didn't see Luke Blade. Please?" He said terrified and that what he should be and he knows what's about to be next.

"What should we do to him?" Dad asked sneeringly and looking at him with a death stare.

"I'll let you handle that but make sure you clean up dad. I don't want any mess on the floor; don't want the manager to get any ideas about me. Oh yeah after you're done we'll be going to Las Vegas. So we better hurry and if we want to get your spotlight back."

"Now Mr. Paparazzi I'll leave with my dad to do some chit-chat while I make plans for our escape but you won't say anything because you didn't see anything and you will be sleeping in a long, long, long time." Then dad grabbed him and dragged him to the next room which was the bathroom. I knew what he was doing, drowning him.

I went on line and found a 12:00 p.m. flight to Las Vegas. This is great! Now no one will track us down and we can leave in peace… this is what he needs no one hunting him down and get back to do what he does best. Magic, magic, and more magic. No magician will notice unless they have a close up look but I'm not worried about that yet. But I do know the police in Las Vegas posted his picture since his arrest. And they probably knew my little accident but they haven't interrogated me so for now I'm good. Then I heard him dragging the paparazzi to the window and let him fall. Great! Now we have to get out of here.

"What did you do? You're not supposed to attract attention?" I whispered angrily and grabbed the nearest blanket.

"What are you doing? This is no time for us to fool around we need to go!"

"Well what do you think I'm doing dad! I'm getting us out of here!"

"What about your bodyguards? We just leave them here?" He asked frantically

"Relax… they are already on the flight and meeting us in the airport. We are going to the midnight flight on my jet." Then I covered us with the blanket and before I say magic we were on the jet sitting on the comfy couch.

"Relax yourself and help yourself with some wine, beer or something to drink. I'm making a phone call to the others." He nodded and turned on the TV to watch and got some champagne to drink.

I went to the restroom and made a phone call to Nick Stokes. Yes if you're asking I'm a double agent but I can pretty much do anything I want. Which means this phone call can be a diversion or handing my dad in to the proper authorities. I hate doing this but I can always do things my way and cover all my tracks and remove all the evidence pointing to me. Any this phone isn't my phone at all I have lots of phones and this will trace back to New York or trace to the unknown islands that I found. My life is pretty much messed up and screwed...

**(A/N: Shadow… Tsk…Tsk… Tsk for daddy's little girl. Is she going to hand him in or keep him alive and divert the authorities. Will her phone call be traced? Such suspense for this story in so little time. Will Luke ever find out? Remember review, review for more chapters to come. Xoxo Reneesella)**


End file.
